


末日快乐 by Yaho

by seethefuture



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: HE! 因为这位Yaho亲故没有账号所以代她发！希望她的cp早日见面！
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun





	末日快乐 by Yaho

末日快乐

By: Yaho

* * *

1

“昏呐， 圣诞节就要到了， 要一起出去玩吗？ ” 李承协关掉直播， 期待地看着一言不发的车勋。 他最近好像总是心不在焉， 褪色的刘海遮住眼睛， 谁也看不透他。 当然， 似乎他也正是抱着不愿被看透的心理， 按时上下班， 在宿舍和 Romang 在一起的时候情绪才稍微有些起伏， 其余的时间都沉默得像一道影子。

李承协看到他抬起了头， 开始控制不住颧骨上升， 明明还没有被回应， 想象就已经推进到在哪里过圣诞， 在哪里看烟火。

“哥最近不忙吗？ ”

车勋知道李承协熬了几个通宵， 把后续的工作安排得井井有条， 原来是为了这个。 即使没有心思出去玩， 也不忍心直接拒绝了。

他拨了拨刘海， 轻声发问， “去三陟吗？ 听说那里的海水很清澈。”

颧骨上升得更明显了呢， 李承协仿佛猜到他会答应， 又笑开了， “冬天的海可不能下去踩水呢。” 他心里早有小算盘， 此时打得咔咔作响。

车勋看了看手机， 19:15 了， 说是下午有点晚， 说是晚上又有点早的时间。 把拉链拉到领口， 沉默的影子站起来准备走， 又一把被拉住手腕。“明天好像要下雪了， 是今年冬天的初雪呢。” 说话人的语气透露着与年龄和人设不符的天真。 褪色刘海后的眼睛瞄了一下手机屏， 明天是 21 号， 眸子里闪了一道光， 随即又开始空洞地发起呆。

李承协另一只手打了个响指， 小心翼翼开口， “那...我们... ”“太冷了不想出门”， 发呆的人堵话头倒是很快，“会胜和东成早就闹着想看电影， 哥带他们去吧。” 被牵着的手臂被主人收回， 关门时卷起一阵风， 把句子都吹散。

李承协倒不觉得有什么， 他被拒绝太多次， 知道有的猫天生就是这么冷漠。 况且心里的小算盘还在响着， 其他的声音好像都被掩盖了。“都快三十了还信初雪那一套吗？ ” 他呼噜呼噜后脑勺， 觉得自己有点幼稚， 颧骨是降不下来了。

从李承协工作室出来， 车勋没往楼下走， 反而上了一层楼， 脚步轻缓， 走过一间小小的工作室门口， 步伐更慢了些。 他往门上的窗里看了看， 窗被一张海报遮住， 只留了一点缝。

他还是没回来啊。 明明心里明镜似的， 明明关于他的消息比谁都灵通， 还是每天抱着莫名的侥幸在门口走过几趟， 好像那人会“嗖” 的一声出现在小房间里面， 点起桌角的星星灯。

明天是 21 号， 你还是没回来。 明天会下初雪， 你还是没回来。 想去三陟看海， 你还是没回来。

所以， 你什么时候才回来？

2

车勋第一次见到金宰铉是在高一入学的班会上， 大家轮流自我介绍， 其实也就是走个过场， 谁也没指望着一下子记住所有同学的名字和长相。可是金宰铉成功地给他留下了很深的印象， 又或者说， 是他牢牢地记住了金宰铉。

宰铉就像不懂事的快乐的向日葵。 车勋虽然很少认同李承协说的话， 这句却不能反驳，但是他似乎对“不懂事” 的定义又有所不同。 那个男孩子有着明朗的面庞， 稚气的嗓音， 笑起来五官都一起用力， 走起路来风都被他牵动， 说起话来语调都止不住雀跃。

他的眼神很清澈， 就像......三陟的海水。哦？ 想到这里， 车勋一愣， 摸着 Romang 的手停了下来。 小猫咪趁这个空隙跳下床沿去喝水。

明明没去过三陟， 也没见过那的海水来着。 印象中好像只在地理课本上见过， 这种熟悉又陌生的感觉有点莫名其妙。

啊， 地理课......他的思绪像海水一样流走了， 顺着时间回到了那节地理课。

那是和金宰铉同班的最后一节课。 高一结束后就要重新分班， 十五六岁的孩子们因为即将要分开而躁动不安。 地理老师似乎也理解他们的心情， 说了句这节上自习， 就安静地坐在讲台前批改试卷。 车勋坐在金宰铉的斜前桌， 托着脸看了一会儿窗外的杨柳， 一丝风都没有。四周的嘈杂对他来说， 也只是将斜后方的声音衬托得更加突出。 他听见他在和同桌说话， 对方一直邀请他暑假去海边玩， 他笑了， 小脸一定又皱在一起， 他在委婉拒绝同桌的邀请， 语气里有一丝为难。

车勋站起来， 拍拍后桌同学的肩膀： “换个座位”， 又给了他一袋软糖打发他快点动身。

落座在金宰铉身旁， 一向沉默的猫就开了口： “暑假一起出去玩吗？ ” 直直盯着对方海水一样的眼睛， 看起来直率极了也真挚极了， 一双手却在桌洞里攥紧， 松开， 又攥紧。 金宰铉好像吃了一惊， 身体后倾了一下， 随即又凑近一点， 小小声问， “去哪？ ” 眼神瞄了瞄前面吃软糖的同桌， 有点心虚的样子。

双手在桌洞里松开了， 扇了扇手心的汗。 车勋露出小虎牙笑了起来： “想去哪？ ” 心里已经把“可爱” 不知说了多少次。

“这里好吗？ ” 顺着手指看过去， 是地理书上的一抹深蓝色，“听说三陟的海水很清澈。”

可爱的少年又在展示他迷人的褶子了， 车勋重重地点头， 看向比海水更清澈的双眼。

3

分班后车勋就不能每天看到那个可爱的男孩子了， 他在做什么呢？ 有在好好听课吗？ 和同桌的关系亲近吗？ 会问别人喜欢狼人还是吸血鬼吗？

会偶尔想起他吗？

车勋懊恼地摇了摇头， 想把总在眼前浮现的笑脸暂时忘记， 却好像愈发清晰了。

啊， 金宰铉啊金宰铉。 心里不管默念多少遍他的名字好像都不如直接去见面管用。 他想了想， 合上了根本没在看的课本扔进了桌洞， 准备以假装借书的由头见见他的可爱少年， 哪

怕只是个背影也好。

“金宰铉！” 走廊里突然响起他心里默念的名字， 吓得他以为是自己脱口喊出声的。 扭头看向窗外， 刚刚的所有思念一下子具化成了站在走廊里的一个身影。 金宰铉被一个同学勾着肩寒暄， 说着一些关于好久不见的句子。

车勋顿了一下， 心脏突突突跳得很大声， 明明只是看到他站在那里而已。

“勋啊！” 金宰铉冲他挥挥手， 像雨刮器一样把车勋心头的阴郁都甩开了。

雨刮器少年是来借书的， 地理书， 说是昨天吃夜宵拿它垫了拉面锅， 今天就忘带了。他的脸颊肉肉的， 笑起来有若隐若现的酒窝， 一定是夜宵总吃拉面的缘故。 真希望他以后每天都用书垫拉面锅。 车勋这样想着， 转身抽出刚刚扔进桌洞的书， 克制着马上就上升的嘴角， 脚步轻快了许多。

“暑假没能一起去看海实在是太可惜了”， 金宰铉接过书嘟囔着。 车勋看着他垂下的眼眸， 没想到他会先提这件事。 要说可惜， 车勋觉得自己遗憾得快要死掉了， 但是他不会这样说出口， 和他面对面站着的男孩如果也一样感到可惜， 他就觉得遗憾里开出了一朵花。

“勋啊， 对不起”， 金宰铉像个被罚站的孩子， 看着脚尖， “下次一定有机会的”。 说完就转身跑掉了， 差点绊个大跟头。 车勋还没从他的道歉里回过味来， 看到他差点摔倒， 一边伸手想去扶他一边喊着让他小心， 手还没收回来对方就一溜烟下了楼。 看着他的背影， 车勋又愣了神， 他为什么道歉？ 是因为没能一起去看海？ 还是......下次一定有机会是什么意思？

下次又是哪次呢？ 像个做阅读理解的孩子， 每个字都想清楚明白地知道呢。

你理解这份心情吗？ 金宰铉。

4

其实车勋也不一直都是李承协眼中那般冷酷的样子， 他的可爱与温和甚至不比柳会胜逊色。 但是只在某些人面前流露出来， 而面对金宰铉， 简直就是洪水泛滥的程度。

但是车勋想做一个酷小孩， 酷小孩是不可以颧骨升天的， 即使忍不住也得是偷偷的才行。

好巧不巧金宰铉是个傻小孩， 傻小孩是不会看眼色的， 即使是最明显不过的眼色。

酷小孩本来只想默默无闻独来独往， 但是吸引傻小孩的注意好像需要制造些大动静。 于是当车勋拿着吉他走上班级讲台， 全班人都惊奇地议论纷纷， 傻小孩也是， 眼神像是追光灯一样， 酷小孩差点就没守住自己的人设。

车勋是会唱歌的， 但是一紧张就容易糊住嗓子， 所以就只是安静地弹吉他， 很认真、 很有灵魂， 视线一直在弦上， 睫毛跟着节奏一颤一颤。

好想抬头看一眼啊。 他在看我吗？ 就看一眼， 就一眼。 啊， 他要是没在看我怎么办？

期待着也紧张着， 他抬起了头， 手里动作没停， 闭着眼， 心里骂自己， 眼睛不用可以给有需要的人。终于心一横眯了条缝， 又迅速低下头。清清楚楚地， 哪怕只有那么一眼， 他也清清楚楚地看见金宰铉的注视了。 手抖得恨不得把抒情歌二倍速弹出来。

“勋呐， 你真的好厉害！” 注目礼送车勋下台， 金宰铉语气夸张。

再夸几句， 多夸几句！ 酷小孩嘴角上扬， 摇了摇头， 心里却不停地喊着。

“我也很喜欢乐器的！ 但是不会弹吉他...”

我教你！ 现在！ 马上！ 酷小孩嘴角上扬， 点了点头， 拿着麦克在心里喊。

“刚才那首曲子也太温柔了！”

弹吉他的人更温柔啊！ 我！ 就是我！ 酷小孩嘴角上扬， 歪着头， 心里头像装了音响。

“但是...勋啊， 我有个问题， 想问你很久了...” 傻小孩凑近了一点。

哦莫他是不是要跟我告白！ 苦练一个月果然不白费！ 酷小孩马上就酷不起来了， 心里噼噼啪啪放烟花。

“勋啊...” 傻小孩犹豫了一下。

我可以！ 我愿意！ 我也喜欢你！ 我们交往吧！ 酷小孩心里怕是在搞爆破。

“所以拨片只是为了叼着， 拨弦还是得用手指是吗？ ”

“那应该挺疼的， 算了我放弃。”

酷小孩叼着的拨片掉到地上， 哦， 果然是爆破呢。

5

2012 年， 高三比想象中来得要快一些。 楼上楼下的距离好像也因为时间的不足而更长了一些。 开学前车勋和金宰铉一起去弘大的公园赶鸽子， 一向快乐的少年眼睛里居然多了一丝忧郁， 像清晨起雾的水面。 车勋听金宰铉说了许多从前不曾谈过的话题， 他的家庭， 他的梦想， 他的犹豫和坚持， 他对未来的憧憬和迷茫。 他说他想做音乐， 想带给别人快乐， 想成为有意义的大人。

看着他认真皱起的眉头和严肃的神情， 车勋觉得自己面前架起了一道彩虹， 他的宝藏男孩总给他带来源源不断的惊喜。 闪闪发光的他， 自己很想要接近。

于是书本不再因为用来垫拉面锅而忘带了， 不同楼层的卫生间人变得一样多， 老师也不再差遣他们去对方班里找什么人。 总之， 见面的机会被一再压缩。 车勋虽然还是经常上课走神， 但一想到那天金宰铉的样子， 思绪就被拽回到堆积成山的习题上。

很快冬天就来了， 气温虽然很低， 但是出奇的干燥， 一直以来的晴天虽好， 却也增加了人们对初雪的期待。

比初雪来的更早的是高考。

车勋和金宰铉被分到不同学校的考场， 听说有朋友和金宰铉一起去， 他就安心了很多。高考前一天车勋没有去见金宰铉， 他害怕一直以来苦苦坚持的平稳会一瞬间失衡。 但是对未来的不确定使他翻来覆去睡不着觉， 他从来也不是无所畏惧的少年， 但总是倔强地想要变得成熟一点。

宰铉现在有没有睡着呢？ 那位亲故是个爱出汗的家伙， 又胆小得不行， 不知道明天会不会呼呼冒汗， 紧张到打嗝。但是他从来没有掩饰过自己的情绪， 快乐的时候笑个不停， 害怕的时候会突然爆粗， 难过的时候连最爱的炸猪排都吃不下。 这样的他， 是不是比自己更勇敢呢？ 如果他也喜欢我，会不会也真诚地坦坦荡荡地宣之于口呢？

一片昏暗中手机屏突然亮了起来， 车勋瞄了一眼， 像一只猫一样弹起来。

“车勋， 祝你好运。”

这是金宰铉第一次连名带姓称呼他， 有点陌生， 又带着成年人之间的严肃与真挚。

车勋深吸一口气， 未来的不确定就等来了再确定吧。

金宰铉， 祝你好运。

想说的话其实有好多好多， 想听你说的也有好多好多。 还好我们还有好多好多时间。

今天， 暂且让你属于你， 我属于我。

6

“今天的 Kimra（金宰铉 radio） 也是和大家一起听歌、 讲故事的时间。 今天我们来谈谈什么呢？ 学生时代的歌曲怎么样？ 大家可以把学生时期听的歌曲写在评论里哦， 我们一起来

听一听。”

评论区一片火热， 仿佛一场追忆青春的大型会议。 金宰铉看到恩屁鸭们开始在评论里聊天， 感到好笑地挠挠头： “哟咯本！ 聊天可以， 但不要忘记金 DJ 还在这里等你们点歌啊！”

突然一条评论映入他的眼帘， 金宰铉一愣， 马上又恢复放送模式： “有位朋友点播了 4men前辈的《Baby baby》 呢， 说是 2010 年弹奏给男朋友的歌， 但是因为紧张没有唱歌词。 啊...不知道你们后来有没有好好的在一起呢， 我们先来一起听听这首歌吧。” 关掉麦， 电脑音量调大， 歌曲缓缓地播放着。 金宰铉呼了一口气， 心想， 还好没做可视电台啊。盯着歌词的眼睛逐渐失了神， 一首歌很快就放完了， 他的思绪还没回来， 又让这首歌循环了一遍。 评论里开始猜测他们的小鼓手是睡着了还是去上厕所了， 前面一直在叭叭叭的小嘴为什么沉默了这么久。

“叮！” 金宰铉的手机突然响了一声， 屏幕亮了起来， 一条信息： “把直播关了再睡。”

金宰铉大惊失色， 一下子清醒过来， 切了一首《Sunset》， 打开麦克风， “哟咯本不好意思！ 刚才有点临时状况不得不离开了一会儿。 今天的 Kimra 马上要接近尾声啦， 非常感谢大家和我一起分享学生时代的美好回忆， 相信这些难忘的时刻和难忘的人会成为大家心中永远的宝贝。 以后也能和大家一起创造更美好的回忆就是我们 N. flying 想做的啦， 听着这首《Sunset》 一起走到八十岁吧！” 一曲终了， 和恩屁鸭们道了再见， 金宰铉把直播关掉， 已经是 19:12 了， 说是下午有点晚， 说是晚上又有点早的时间。他打开手机， 点开刚才那条信息的对话框，一行字删删改改好半天， 还是不知道怎么回应。

对面却又发来了一条。

“挺好的。”

金宰铉疑惑地转了转眼珠， 把改好的一行字又都删掉， “什么挺好的？ ”

“和 2010 年的那个人， 后来也挺好的， 只是...”

“只是什么？ ” 金宰铉睁大了眼屏住呼吸， 好像迟一点回复对面的人就会突然消失。信息被已读了好久还是没有回复， 握着手机的人额头开始渗出了汗水。

“叮！” 像是汗水滴落的响声， 他看向手机屏。

“只是， 不是男朋友。”

7

金宰铉惊慌地翻到那条评论， 果然， 是“男性朋友” 而不是“男朋友” 呢。

原来是他用小号发的吗？

把手机甩到床上， 把自己也甩到床上， 金宰铉的头脑一会儿清晰地想到过去， 一会儿糊涂地想到现在。

的确是 2010 年， 但好像另一个日子他记得更清楚： 2012 年 12 月 21 号。 为什么记得如此清楚金宰铉也有些不确定了， 是因为世界末日？ 是因为那年的初雪？ 还是因为他？

不管因为什么， 好像都忘不掉了。

高考分出来没几天， 全班同学又一起回了学校聚会。 金宰铉考得不是很好， 眼睛红肿着，不知道哭了几回。

车勋猜到了， 在出分后没收到金宰铉消息时就猜到了。 在等分数期间找不到金宰铉时就猜到了， 在最后一条信息还是祝他好运时就猜到了。 他有点慌了， 对于曾经想过的好久好久

的未来， 他有些不好的预感。

打听到金宰铉的班级这一天会回学校， 他一大早就去学校等着， 恨不得就去门口堵着。但他知道他的傻小孩心里不好过， 所以愿意等他打开心扉再和他谈一谈。在金宰铉班级门口不知道假装路过多少回， 傻小孩都没有出来见他， 车勋开始思考金宰铉瞎了和金宰铉躲着他两者之间哪一个比较容易接受。

学校里的路灯一盏一盏亮了起来， 孩子们陆陆续续告别， 三三两两走出教室。 车勋站在班级门口的走廊上， 靠在窗口看向窗外的路灯。 他想赌一把， 赌金宰铉看到他会走过来跟他说话。

他赌对了。

喧喧嚷嚷随着脚步声一点一点变得模糊的时候， 所有路灯都亮起来的时候， 天空开始飘起雪花的时候， 一个沙哑的声音落在他心里融化了。

“在等我吗？ ”

“哦.....我路过， 路过。” 路过了一天， 大概是迷路了。

“等很久了吗？ ”

“没有， 刚到， 刚到。” 是受冻一秒手和脸都会变红的体质。

“有话想和我说吗？ ”

“没......” 啊你个胆小鬼， 说出口啊！“我有话想和你说。 ” 傻小孩学会抢答了， 车勋吓了一跳， 转过身面对他。

或许， 他想和我说一样的话吗？ 或者是想在我开口前先拒绝吗？

气氛的凝重使他更倾向于后者， 他需要时间去思考对策。 大脑一片空白， 他突然抓起金宰铉的手， 又转身看向窗外， 语气十分不自然， “下雪了， 宰铉， 下雪了， 今年的初雪。 ” 刚

想开口说话的男孩果然又沉默了起来， 朝他走近几步， 和他并肩站在窗口。

雪花越飘越大， 越飘越密， 两个人抬头看着冰冷冷的小精灵在楼顶探照灯的光束里飞舞。

如果真是末日也无所谓了。

被攥住的手在手掌里握紧了一些， 然后挣脱了。 车勋低下头， 睫毛颤了颤， 和那天弹吉他时一样。 但这一次， 他马上又紧紧地注视着身旁的男孩， 他想， 实在不行， 还可以作为朋友留在他身边， 不论怎样， 他不想再逃避了。

“宰铉， 我......”

“我要离开这里了。 ”

末日向着车勋轰然而来。

8

再见到金宰铉是在两年后了， FNC 的练习室门口， 车勋透过窗户看到了他心心念念的那个人。 他虎口处绑着绷带， 咬着牙不停地打鼓， 头发上的汗一滴一滴落在已经湿透的 T 恤上。被丢弃的人是不是应该怨恨呢？ 车勋用颤抖的手握住吉他， 心里默默地想着。

但是他有什么错？ 不喜欢我也算有错吗？ 反而是自己， 单方面的喜欢、 痛苦、 纠缠才是知错不改不是吗？

“嘡！” 一声巨大的敲击过后， 鼓棒掉在地上， 它的主人顾不上捡起它， 先皱着小脸颤颤巍巍地捂住了自己的手。

站在门口的人差点把吉他扔了， 一阵风一样穿进来， 一只手附上发抖的双手， 他觉得自己的手好像抖得更厉害， 眼泪都快掉下来了。

“不是怕疼吗？ 为什么受伤了还不好好休息。 ” 两年了， 为什么斗转星移， 还是忍不住想要靠近他。 如果真是末日降临， 应该把一切记忆都抹掉才对不是吗？ 而他又做了什么呢？为了不忘记那个人， 捡起了每次弹起都会叹息的吉他， 弹奏了太阳、 月亮、 星星和雪， 再次走进了那个人的世界。

“哦？ ” 皱着的小脸用力地将汗水挤出眼眶， 突然卷进练习室的风带来了熟悉又久违的气息。 好不容易看清楚眼前的人， 一下子又因为水汽蒸腾变得模糊起来。

一定是在做梦。 金宰铉觉得头晕， 脚下不稳倚在了架子鼓上。 可是对面的声音清晰地传过来， 手上的疼痛也因为另一只手的冰凉得到了缓解。

“宰铉......”

迷迷糊糊听到有人叫他的名字， 语气很慌张。 然后又有更多的声音叫他的名字， 手上的冰凉也移开了， 他开始无法辨别那个人的方向， 伸手抓了几下， 一次比一次无力， 终于在最

后一次被一只大手握住， 他松了口气， 觉得自己被云朵拥抱着。

再次醒来是在宿舍， 自己的房间里。 眼睛还睁不开， 手指先用了用力， 还好， 握住的手还在。 他开始犹豫要不要这么快醒来， 睁开眼该对他说些什么， 要先松开他的手吗？ 要像老友重逢一般拥抱他吗？ 要和他道歉吗？ 不管怎么想， 当初的离开都太决绝了， 两年间从未联系也显得莫名的做贼心虚。

他想让心脏跳得慢一些， 也想让时间过得慢一些， 好像都做不到。 他没有松开手， 反而抓得更紧了一些， 两年前的故事如果不算结束， 今天大概就是新的开始。

“对不起......” 这三个字想说很久了， 不知道现在才说算不算晚。 眼睛还是不敢睁开，泪水像条小河流过眼角， 流进头发。 他听到坐在床边的人往前倾了倾， 一只手落下来为他擦去了泪水。

“宰铉呐， 哥没事， 哥只是手有点麻。”

嗯？ 脑子里闪过一道奇异的光， 眼皮立马像相斥的磁铁弹开来。

“哥你怎么在这？ ” 看到眼前的李承协像是见了鬼。

“宰铉你病了不是吗？ 还一直抓着我的手掰都掰不开。” 李承协抓着金宰铉的手摇晃了几下， 结果被立马甩开了。

“那那个......” 名字还没说出口， 就看见名字的主人在房间门口站着。 后半句说也不是不说也不是， 只好定定地看着他。

“嗯？ ”“哦， 宰铉呐， 他叫车勋， 打个招呼吧， 哥以后就不用一边弹吉他一边唱歌啦。”

宰铉身体无恙， 乐队又来了专业吉他手， 今天真是个好日子。“你俩谁年龄更大来着？ 宰铉你应该管勋叫......”

“亲故。” 两个人异口同声。

“莫呀， 你俩还真是有默契呢！ 以后一定可以配合得很好！” 乐器 line 这么有默契， 乐队就成功了一半！ 出道以后一定会火！ 李承协心满意足地摸摸他的鼓手的小脸蛋， 拍拍他的

吉他手的肩膀， 颧骨上升着下楼去了。

空气又安静了下来。

“好久不见啦。”

“好久不见。”

9

“好巧。” 金宰铉怎么也没想到自己的命运再次与车勋的交叠在了一起。

“嗯， 好巧。” 对于车勋来说， 其实没有那么多巧合， 但不得不说天意作祟。 本来只是想给自己最后一个机会， 给尘封的心事一个交代， 没想到两个人的未来也就此交汇融合。 如果这最后一次也只是垂死挣扎， 要怎样做对方最亲近的陌生人呢？

他不知道。 但是理智告诉他， 不可以贸然表露心迹， 金宰铉那个胆小鬼， 一点点风吹草动好像就会让他跑掉。 但是......如果他确实不喜欢我呢？ 跑掉又有什么问题？ 如果换做是我被一个讨厌的人跟了三年，好不容易脱身， 却又被黏上并且未来都要与他共事呢？

他突然有点同情金宰铉。

练习生的日子很难熬， 但是一想到有人并肩为梦想努力， 压力就被放进冰箱变成了动力。

车勋觉得自己简直是个忍者， 而且十分符合公司给他的神秘主义冷都男人设。 时间慢慢让他把喜欢融进了一件件细微的小事当中， 他不再时时刻刻只盯着金宰铉看， 也把好好做乐队的目标提上了和那个男孩一样的位置。 他逐渐可以脸不红心不跳地看他打鼓， 可以和他讨论怎样把鼓点和吉他更好地结合， 可以和他住在隔壁， 听他在自己房间里打游戏看视频， 可以每天给他做好早饭再上楼叫他起床......

尴尬不再是尴尬， 他们好像回到了高中时的相处模式， 或者， 比那时更多了一丝从容，少了一点悸动。

又一年后的 2015 年， 他们出道了， 想着一切辛苦终于可以有所收获， 却一次次差点被现实击垮。 他们在两年空白期里互相支撑着走下去， 他们经历了团队的变动， 有相识也有别离， 他们的快乐与痛苦相通， 却一直坚定地站在彼此身边， 用同样颤抖的声音去安慰对方，用同样单薄的拥抱去温暖对方。 即使抛掉私心， 车勋也想要以朋友的身份去保护他的亲故。

他们一起在屋塔房看星星， 也终于在四年后拿了第一个一位。那天， 金宰铉向世界展示了他的食道垂直， 车勋错失了拥抱他的机会， 只能摸摸他的手安慰他， 隔着路云抱了抱他， 然后回家和会胜给他做一桌热腾腾的饭菜， 这样似乎也不算越界。

如今距离出道已经五年了， 一些念头逐渐在车勋脑袋里复苏， 他一遍遍问自己， 现在这样的安定不好吗？ 就这样和他做朋友不好吗？ 和他安安稳稳走到八十岁不好吗？

不好。

这是他得出的结论。 八年前没有说出口就让他的整个青春都在遗憾， 他不想到了花甲宴上看着两个傻小子的视频还只能说： 我们是朋友。

但是他需要一个好的契机， 在宿舍的时候成员都在， 金宰铉又不知道中了什么邪天天和会胜东成去健身房， 录两个傻小子英九哥也寸步不离地跟着......等着等着夏天就过去了， 秋天过去一半的时候， 金宰铉突然去了日本。

好想当面告诉他。

尤其是最近， 车勋感到了一丝危机感， 这种愿望就愈发强烈。

名为李承协的那位哥， 每天都穿着金宰铉送的外套， 走过他房门的时候， 还总是听见他和金宰铉聊得火热， 每天都要说想他， 说他不在自己失去了很多快乐......

车勋躺在自己房间， 前前后后想了很多， 怎样好像都不能顺其自然。 眉头紧锁着， 嘴角发烫， 怕是又要上火起泡了。

手机屏在一片黑暗中亮起来， 是金宰铉频道的直播提醒。 他从床上弹坐起来， 定睛看了看屏幕。

12 月 21 日， 天气： 阴转小雪

10

房门不知道何时被推开又被关上，“嗯嗯， 在自己房间睡着了......没有， 没有生病， 大概是最近拍摄有点累。 嗯嗯， 没关系的， 我会好好照顾他的。” 金宰铉被门口经纪人打电话的

声音吵醒， 站起来推门出去的时候， 经纪人已经把电话挂断了。

“哦， 是成员们， 好像给你发了信息打了电话都没回， 就找到我了。 你不再睡一会儿吗，要凌晨才开始拍摄。”

“嗯， 好。”金宰铉转身回到房间， 翻起扣着的手机， 的确都是未接来电。 成员们吗？ 明明只有一个人啊。

他再三犹豫， 点了回拨键。 第一声“嘟” 被拦腰截断， 对方的声音带着慌张： “睡着了吗？ 把你吵醒了吗？ ”

“唔......没有。 怎么了吗？ 好像有急事的样子， 打了这么多电话。”

“还不是因为某人发着发着信息就不见了吗？ ”

“哦？ ” 金宰铉慌忙把电话外放， 翻看起手机屏。 果然， 刚才只看到他打来的许多电话，没看到下面还有几条信息。 电话那头的人就静静等着他， 平稳的呼吸一声一声从听筒传过来。

金宰铉又开始额头出汗， 他又想到刚才的那句，“不是男朋友”， 什么啊， 说得这么清楚还打电话来是怕自己不识字？往下翻了很久才看到最早的一条， 出汗的男孩子顾不得抹一把额头， 先捂住了自己的嘴，但还是紧张地打起了嗝。

“是想成为男朋友的人。”

“所以， 可以成为男朋友吗？ ”

平稳的呼吸里突然夹杂了轻轻的笑声， 金宰铉立马关掉外放， 压低声音对电话那头喊，“呀！ 我听见你笑了！ 很好笑， 嗝！ 吗？ ” 一个嗝把气势都粉碎了， 不知道因为生气还是害羞整个人都亮起了红灯。

“先来后到， 你先回答我的问题， 我再回答你的。 ”

“哦？ 那个...我好像得去拍摄了， 我...”

“呀！ 金宰铉！ 我比你清楚你的行程！”“ ......别再躲我了宰铉啊， 你不是都知道吗？ ”

“勋呐”， 一口气轻轻地叹出来， “已经很久了不是吗？ 你不是也都知道吗？ ”

电话那边沉默了， 仿佛呼吸都停滞了。 许久， 一串窸窸窣窣的脚步声过后， 声音才又传过来， 低沉得像一朵乌云， “ 下雪了， 金宰铉， 下雪了， 2020 年的初雪。 ”

11

“今年的雪下得很迟。 ” 金宰铉打破了沉默。

“和那年一样。 ” 车勋看着窗外的雪， 说出了八年前就想说的话：“那时候我觉得， 世界末日来了我都不怕。 ”

“可是我怕。 ” 不知道是汗还是泪， 可能都有， 混着一滴滴掉下来， 声音也止不住地颤抖。 怕黑怕鬼又恐高的人， 是不是逃避也会变得合理呢？

“那现在呢？ 现在还是会怕吗？ ”

金宰铉没有回答， 脑袋迷迷糊糊地想自己究竟在怕什么， 这种心情很熟悉， 在高一暑假准备去三陟看海时， 在看着他低头弹吉他时， 在借着不像话的由头一次次跑到他的班级时，

在和他去公园赶鸽子时， 在高考前夕发出短信时， 在看到他站在窗口冻得瑟瑟发抖的背影时.....在看到他问可不可以成为男朋友时， 但是......这些莫名的恐惧像恶魔形状的糖果， 令他害怕着， 也期待着。

可是八年前离开那场雪、 那座城市、 那个人， 带来的恐惧比这一切加起来都令他不敢回想。

还有这失而复得的五年， 对方的小心翼翼和安全的社交距离， 也让他害怕得不得了。

而现在有个机会可以让他将这一切恐惧都击碎， 他却又开始习惯性退后了。

“宰铉......如果你怕的话......那就不要开始了。 ”

金宰铉脑袋里突然开始警铃大作， 刚刚思考的一切全部作废。 他突然意识到自己最害怕的是什么。

“呀！ 你......” 他脱口而出， 转而深吸一口气。

“如果我说怕的话， 不是应该抓住我的手吗？ ” 胆小鬼想为自己勇敢一回。

“嗯？ ” 车勋被对面突然提高的音量吓了一跳， 精神出走了。

“这回记得抓紧， 最好十指相扣。 ” 这样怕的时候也逃不掉了。

雪花一朵朵钻进车勋的心房， 变成烟花炸开了。 Romang 看着自家哥哥在地上打了几个滚， 心满意足地觉得哥哥和自己越来越像了。

“呀！ 你在拆家吗？ ” 我心意都表明了对面怎么一直叮呤咣啷的没个人的动静。

“明天去日本看你好吗？ ”

“不可以， 乖乖在家等我回去。 ”

啊， 那要什么时候才能牵上手啊。

“每天打电话可以吗？ ”

“不可以。 ”

太过分了吧这个人。

“不可以打电话。 要开视频才行。 ”

小猫又想在地上打滚了， 他的男孩也太可爱了。“宰铉呐......”

“嗯？ ”

“圣诞快乐。 ”

“你是傻瓜吗？ 这种话当然要当天说才行。 ”

“唔......那， 交往第一天快乐。 ”

“嗯......嗯？ 我有说开始交往了吗？ 要牵到手才行！”

“喂......你......”

车勋开始思考为什么要今天告白， 年轻人果然沉不住气， 再忍个八年是不是也行？

“八周年快乐。 ” 金宰铉语气突然真挚。

“哦？ 什么八周年？ ” 车勋一愣， 原来他也记得。

“末日八周年。 ”

“浪漫一点说看雪八周年会死吗？ ” 对于车勋来说， 似乎“ 爱你八周年” 更确切一点。

“还有......十周年快乐。 ”

“哎？ 这又是什么？ 中考十周年？ ” 小猫这回真的傻了。

“《Baby baby》 十周年。 ”

“哦吼， 原来是庆祝我单恋十周年吗？ ” 金宰铉这小子捉弄人真是一级甲等。

“不。 ”

“喜欢你十周年。 ”

“原谅我的胆怯。 ”

真应该第一天就告诉他， 我果然还是太沉得住气了。 车勋又开始叮呤咣啷地打滚了。

Romang 满意地看着她的哥哥， 给他腾点地方打滚吧。

德倍有没有睡着呢？ 今天去她那里借宿一晚好啦。

《Baby baby》

이유를 몰랐어，

不知道什么原因，

왜 내가 변했는지，

我为什么改变了，

한참 생각했어，

想了很久，

너와 나 만난이 후로，

与你相遇后，

나 변한것 같아，

我好像改变了，

아주 많이 말이야，

变了很多，

하루가 지나고，

一天过去，

또 다시 만나고，

又想要见面，

그러다 헤어지고，

之后是分开，

또 다시 만나게 되고，

又再次见面，너무 좋은거야，

真是太美好了，

마냥 웃기만해，

我独自傻笑个够，

이런 내가 보이니，

看得见这样的我吗，

니가 너무 고맙잖아 oh baby，

我多么感谢你 oh baby，

내 하루하루가 너무 행복해서 oh baby，

我每天每天都太幸福了 oh baby，

이런날이 끝나지 않길，

希望这样的日子不要结束，

모든게 다 변하지 않길，

希望一切都不要改变，

니가 너무 고맙잖아 oh baby，

我多么感谢你 oh baby，

니가 너무 예쁘잖아，

你是如此迷人，

눈을 뗄 수가 없어，

无法将视线转移，

내 눈엔 너만 보여，

我的眼里只有你，

너만 계속 바라보고 싶잖아 난 오 정말，

只想一直看着你 我 oh 真的

Epilogue

金宰铉最近有点焦躁不安， 来到日本已经快三个月了， 这种不安一点点在增加着。

有时候结束了拍摄会看一看成员们的直播， 李承协的我稍聊是更新最快的。

“有个题外话。 ” 李承协顿了顿， 虽然只是声音出演也能听出来的欣喜。

“前几天昏尼喝了点小酒， 突然喊着‘承酱~’ 就过来抱住我。 ”

“从练习生到现在他都没有这样抱过我呢。 虽然我也不是很喜欢 bromance 的类型， 但是感觉还不错。 ”

“昏尼只要喝了点酒， 那撒娇撒的呀~真是宝刀未老呢。 ”

李承协炫耀的语气让金宰铉越来越不爽， 关掉直播立马拨通了当事人的电话。

“车勋。 ”

“嗯？ ” 突如其来叫大名事情必不简单。 车勋开始思考， 就说今天应该去日本立马抓住他的手， 果真夜长梦多。

“你前几天喝酒了？ ”

“嗯？ 你怎么知道？ ” 不会是柳会胜那个小子说的吧。

“还跟承协哥喝的？ ”

“嗯......是。 ” 应该是李承协这个哥干的好事， 这下算是颜面尽失了。

“还抱他了？ ”“啊......” 这哥到底说到了什么程度啊。

“还撒娇了？ ”

“那个......” 完了， 连这个都说了。

“还干啥了， 自己说吧。 ”

算了， 没有挣扎的余地了， 车勋， 说出口你的高冷神秘全都毁于一旦。

哦？ 好像在金宰铉面前那种东西根本就不存在。

“唔......我喝醉了也不记得了， 是会胜告诉我的， 真实性有待考证。 ” 也许还能再挣扎一下下， 挽回点颜面。

“会胜说了什么？ ”

“说我抱着承协哥拍他后背， 问宰铉为什么还不回来。 ”

Epilogue 2

今天的昏尼看起来精神好多了， 果然是要出去旅行就会比较激动。 李承协看着车勋开门走进了他的工作室。

等等， 这和善的眼神是怎么回事？ 看得李承协发毛。

“哥， 我有事和你说。 ”

“嗯？ ” 这么真挚突然有点不习惯。

“旅行我可能去不了了......”

“为什么？ 不是约好了吗？ ” 手里的工作停下来， 李承协的语气里又是疑问又是委屈。

车勋也觉得有点不好意思， 看着他这么委屈突然想到了当年没能去成三陟的自己。

“啊， 哥， 没有， 就是太冷了嘛， 觉得在家陪 Romang 好像更能治愈我。”

“那把 Romang 一起带去不可以吗？ ” 语气是在小心翼翼地试探。

“哦！ 哥你知道吗？ 我那个时候要......” 什么嘛， 金宰铉用过的烂借口。

“已经和英九哥说过把其他日程都延后了。 ” 此人也像车勋一样直接了断。

“嗯......”

“你不去的话可怎么办？ ” 李承协思考了很久， 说出了这么一句。

“哥， 不是还有会胜和东成嘛？ ”

“他们和你能一样吗？ ”

完了， 金宰铉的不安果然不是没有理由的。

事到如今不如向他坦白， 顺便告诉他我俩其实已经认识十年了， 也互相喜欢了十年......

“哥.....其实......”

“昏尼......算了， 不如现在就告诉你。 ”

啊啊啊你不要说啊！

“你不去可咋办啊！ 本来宰铉就不在， 冬承 camp 就三个人像话吗！”

“哎？ ” 小猫睁大眼睛愣在原地。

“啊真的是......说出来不就没有惊喜了嘛......不许告诉会胜和东成！” 李承协气鼓鼓地敲键盘， 弟弟真的不会看眼色， N. Flying 可怎么办才好啊。

“啊！ 哥你早说嘛！ 冬承一定要去啊！ 冬承多有意思啊哈哈哈。 ” 尬得脸都酸了， 今天是社会生活满分勋。

“果然！ 不愧是李承协！ 不愧是 N.Flying！” 42 岁正是好哄的年纪。

还是暂时保密好了， 反正再给这个哥五年他也看不出来。

—End—


End file.
